My Dream Come True!
by The Neko Shadow
Summary: A simple story of a girl living in a farm house but even she thinks she is alone but she isn't. She comes face to face with S ranked criminals ya thats right the Akatsuki! And boy is she in for a surprise! :3
1. Chapter 1

I yawned as I got out of my purple canopy bed. As I walk towards my bathroom, my pink and purple heart pajamas walked with my feet. I walked in my bathroom and I went over to the sink and turned on the water and splashed some on my face. Then, I looked at the mirror at my reflection. My brown hair seemed to glow in the light. "Just another normal day." I said to my reflection. As I turned around the phone rang down stairs. "_Ring, Ring, Ring!" _It rang. I went out of my bedroom and down the stairs and answered the phone. "Hello!" I said as I soon as I answered the phone. It was my neighbor Miss Darling. She it Thirty-Five years old woman, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she doesn't live with anyone Juju, and the male is Mister Whiskers. "Yes Alex, your cat, Buyo, is over at my house, and is attached to my couch." Miss Darling replied. "Oh, he is, I swear he was over here, well, I will get dressed and be over there soon." I said scratching the back of my head. "Alright, Bye." Miss darling said. "Bye." I replied. I went back to my room and got changed into my regular clothes which was a pinky purple shirt that goes long and poufy on my left side and short and cut like baby triangles on it and poufy Capri's with black bamboo flip flops. I walked to my bathroom and picked up my brush and started brushing it. Soon I was done and my hair was up in two high piggy tails. I walked back into my room and picked up my star necklace. Then I smiled and remembered the memories of when my mother gave me the necklace to me. I was so small….I turned after putting on my necklace and walked town stairs. I went to the kitchen and got my French toast stick out of the freezer and put it on a plate and in the microwave and turn it on. I turned around and walked out the door and then I went across the street and walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell. "_Ding Dong, Ding Dong"_ it ranged. Miss Darling answered the door. "Oh, Alex you're here." She said holding Buyo. "Hi, Miss Darling!" I said with joy. "Here is Buyo." Said handing me Buyo. "Oh, thank you Miss Darling, I hope Buyo wasn't a problem." I sai___d as I picked up Buyo. "Not really" Miss Darling said. "All right bye." I waved at her and turn to walk away. "Bye!" She replied. _

I got back to Farm house it had four bedrooms and four bathrooms, also a swimming pool, a big living room with a 42'' TV that folds into the TV cabinet with a L shaped couch and two recliner chair, plus a Kitchen with a island and three Coca Cola chairs and a pizza oven, and yah that's right a game room, and a workout room, and you may think where are my parents. They are on a business ship out in Atlantic Ocean, did I mention that my family is rich. So yah I have the house all to myself or so I thought because when I got inside I heard movement and I saw a shadow move and I put down Buyo and closed the door. I picked up a steal bat and walked around the corner. There was nothing there, but then the movement continues, I walked up the stairs. I then saw the door close and I knew right then and there I wasn't alone. I slowly walked towards the door. I then slowly opened the door and I couldn't see anything. I reached over and flipped on the light switch on and I Gasped. _"You,…It can't be." _I said saying like I didn't have any breath, mostly because I didn't. _"How do you think we fell…!" _said many mysterious voices.

Tori Mitaria is here and I will post the next chapter soon, I hope you like the first chapter of My Dream Come True! : 3


	2. Who are they?

_"You,…It can't be." _I said saying like I didn't have any breath, mostly because I didn't.

"_How do you think we fell!"_ Many mysterious voices said. I grab a steal bat that was laying on the floor. "B-B-Back away!" I said kind of stuttering point the bat at the mysterious people in my house. But, they just looked at me like I was nothing to worry about. "I'm W-W-WARNIG YOU" I said still kind of stuttering. They still just looked at me. "I don't need any money stealing, jewelry snatching, kidnapping, animal killing, stupid, rude, crude, cruel, Akatsuki cosplying nimrods in my HOUSE!" I said with barley any breath left. The Akatsuki looking people looked at her and some of there eyebrows went up. There is a Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, Konan, and Zetsu looking cosplyers standing in that order. "Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but please I didn't do anything. I swear." I said like I didn't want to be killed because I didn't. "Cosplying! What the %&*$&* &*$ is cosplying!" The Hidan looking one said. "What did you say to me?" I said pointing the bat to him. "You heard m-" The Hidan cosplyer tried to say but the Kakuzu cosplyer stopped him. The Hidan cosplyer mumbled some very nasty comments to the Kakuzu cosplyer. "Okay, anyways, what do you want!" I said to everyone else. "Where are we?" Asked the Deidara cosplyer. "Um, Bottom part of Minnesota" I said to the Deidara cosplyer. "Oh, okay." He went back to what he was doing. I started to think this is getting kind of weird. I mean they were acting like who they were dressed as. I said "Now that you where you are, you're going to leave right?" They looked at me. "You think that just because you told us where we are were going to leave." The Deidara cosplyer said. "Well it works in the movies" I said to them. "Movies, you follow movies." The Deidara cosplyer said as he laughed to himself. Was he a boy? "I want you out of my house, in the next 10 seconds!" I said to them trying to be seriously. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9," I began counting. They still just looked at me. "9 and a half, 10!" I said. They still just looked at me like I'm nothing to worry about. What was I going to do?

I stood there scared! 'A-A-Alright y-y-you got what you want now LEAVE!" I said kind of stuttering. "Why should we leave, are you finding something?" The Deidara cosplyer said curiously. "Now why would I be hiding something what about you?" I said back to him. "What! Do you know who your talking t-" He tried to say but the Kisame cosplyer. "Don't tell her she already thinks we are cosplyers!" The Kisame cosplyer whispered to the Deidara cosplyer. But to me it sounding like they where hiding some but what? Should I call the Police? Should I run up stairs and call for help? Should I just plain call for help? So many things went through my head. What was I going to do? I was so confused! Where they going to kill me?

Tori Mitaria back here hope you like my second chapter of My Dream Come True! :3


End file.
